N/A
N/A
This invention relates to laboratory liquid storage containers for use with pipets and other liquid transfer devices.
Specialized laboratory flasks whose bodies and neck geometries, and inner surfaces and wall materials have been adapted for the culturing of living cells have been described in the prior art.
Lyman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,854 describes a laboratory flask for cell culture that includes a wide-angled neck geometry for improved accessibility to the corners of the flask.
Lyman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,764 describe a cell culture flask whose top wall includes a large opening to provide access to the surface upon which cells are grown. The opening is closed by a flexible transparent film sealed to the top wall, and peelable to provide access to the interior of the flask.
Serkes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,366 describe a cell culture flask in which the media-immersed bottom surface includes corrugated regions to increase the available growth surface area, and also flat areas that allow visual and microscopic inspection of the growing cells.
Stevens et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,583 describe a cell culture flask that includes a neck, a portion of which is raised above the upper surface of the flask to maximize the height between the neck and the bottom wall of the flask. This geometry is intended to increase the usable volume of the flask.
In addition to cell culture flasks that have been modified in recent years, general purpose liquid storage containers used in laboratories have also undergone changes in recent years. These containers are now fabricated from a variety of thermoplastic resins and glasses that each have desirable physical properties and/or chemical resistances. Laboratory containers include narrow and wide-mouthed bottles and flasks with short or long necks (and jars without necks). These containers may be used for the storage of liquids used in the laboratory such as aqueous buffers, acids and alkalis, organic solvents, reagents, enzyme solutions, nutrient media and the like. Liquid storage containers are described in many different scientific catalogs [for examples see pages 149-191 in the current Fisher Scientific Catalog 2002-2003 Edition (Pittsburgh, Pa.)]. The geometries of storage bottles include cylindrical, square and rectangular-shaped bottles with narrow and wide mouth openings. Some bottles are designed with collapsible walls to save space when empty, or may include handles and hand grips. Most liquid storage containers have necks that extend vertically upward from the top of the containers. This location is considered practical since it maximizes the amount of liquid that can be held within a container.
On the other hand, cell culture flasks (described above) are typically incubated horizontally and have necks that extend essentially horizontally. With this orientation, the lower interior wall surface of the flask is covered by a thin layer of nutrient medium. Cell culture flasks are generally coated on their interior surface to promote cell adhesion, are costly, and are fabricated from polystyrene that has poor resistance to organic solvents. Thus, such flasks are not typically used for storing solvents and reagents in the laboratory.
Applicant is unaware of any general purpose laboratory container that has been designed so that its neck can be oriented either vertically or an oblique angle to provide variable angles of access to liquids stored therein using different liquid transfer devices.
This invention relates to the configuration and laboratory use of a low profile liquid storage container that can be tilted between two alternate stable resting positions. The container in accordance with the invention employs a geometric shape, angles formed between adjacent walls, and the positioning of the neck and neck opening, which cooperate to allow the container to be tilted between two different resting positions that are useful for liquid transfer. For example, one resting position allows convenient oblique-angled entry of a micropipetter instrument""s short disposable tip, while another position allows convenient vertical entry of a longer cylindrical pipet.
The container is compact and allows storage where space is limited. Preferably, milliliter volumetric graduation markings are provided on respective side walls. One set of markings is employed with the container in a first resting position, and the other set of markings is employed with the container in a second resting position.